This is How I Say I Love You
by faith-chan11
Summary: Fluffy Makoharu drabbles!
1. Thermostat

**(Temperature is in Fahrenheit)**

Makoto shivered and walked over to the thermostat to check the temperature.

"59 degrees?!"

Haru walked over to him to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hm?"

"Is it cold in here to you?"

Haru blushed faintly and mumbled indifferently. "Um... I don't know..."

Makoto tilted his head to the side. How could Haru not be cold? He was freezing alive!

"Is it okay if I turn it up a little?"

Haru nodded wordlessly.

Soon, it was time for bed and Makoto pulled the blanket up to his chest.

"Goodnight Haru. I love you." He gave the smaller boy a soft kiss. He and Haru had just confessed their feelings about a month ago before coming to Tokyo and he didn't know how comfortable Haru was with intimate gestures, so he didn't push it.

Haru returned the kiss. "I love you Makoto."

Haru then pulled the blanket up to his neck, but stayed awake, as if waiting for something.

Makoto fell asleep for a few minutes until a shiver crept up his spine and his eyes snapped open.

Why was it so cold?!

Haru heard Makoto's teeth chattering and turned to look at him.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yeah! I turned the heat up... B-but it's still-"

Haru cut him off. "Here." He shifted and wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist.

Makoto froze. "H-Haru is this... okay?" Haru buried his head into Makoto's chest to reinforce.

"Of course is it." He tangled their legs together. He looked up to Makoto suddenly with a hurt expression. "Is it... okay with you?"

"Y-Yes!" He answered too quickly. Makoto returned the embrace and sighed in content. He had wanted this for so long; To just be able to hold Haru in his arms. All traces of coldness were replaced with a blossoming heat.

"So warm..." Makoto murmured, losing consciousness.

The next morning, Makoto woke up with a smile when he saw Haru was still entwined in his arms. He kissed the raven haired boy on the cheek and pulled the covers up higher.

Jeez, it was still cold!

His teeth chattered and he couldn't stand it anymore. It was even worse when he left the soothing warmth of Haru's arms. He got up to check the thermostat.

"57 degrees?!" He muttered. Haru soon followed him with a yawn.

"Haru, I think our air conditioner is broken." Haru's eyes widened for a split second.

"Why?"

"I turned it up last night before we went to bed but it went back down. It's not cold to you?"

Haru shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"Hmm... I could've sworn I turned it up to 68 last night though..."

Haru said nothing and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

That night, Makoto made sure to check the temperature before going to bed. It was at 68 degrees.

Even so, he soon woke up from his peaceful slumber in violent shivers, although he had dressed much more warmly tonight. Haru, almost as if expecting it, wordlessly wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and Makoto automatically held him close.

Makoto could definitely get used to this. He felt guilty for wishing the air conditioner would stay broken longer.

"58..." He checked the thermostat the next morning. "It's definitely broken..."

Haru strangely remained silent in this matter so Makoto didn't say anything else.

He didn't really want it fixed anyways. He just sighed and supposed he would call someone to work on it eventually.

That night before bed, Makoto turned the temperature up to 68 degrees, however pointless it might be, and went to bed.

Routinely, he woke up only a few minutes after falling asleep.

Something was different this time... It wasn't cold. And Haru wasn't next to him.

Almost on cue, he heard the rumble of the air conditioner and frosty air blasted through the vents. Was it... Haru turning the air down?!

Makoto sleepily crept out of bed and went into the living room to find Haru setting the temperature.

"H-Haru?" Makoto said, rubbing one eye.

Haru went completely still upon hearing the familiar gentle voice.

"What are you doing?"

Haru slowly turned around, and despite the darkness, Makoto could make out a deep blush creeping all the way down his neck. Haru couldn't even look at him and stared at the floor.

"H-Has it been... you... this whole time?"

Haru nodded slightly, mortified at being caught in his heist.

"Why... didn't you say anything? And why so cold?" Makoto tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. If it was even possible, Haru blushed even redder and bit his lip, still not capable of forming words. Makoto was completely stumped for a split second until he was suddenly struck with the realization.

"Oh, Haru-Chan!" He erupted into soft giggles.

"S-Shut up." Haru huffed.

Makoto captured him in a giant bear hug and kissed him all over.

Haru had just wanted to cuddle, all along. Everything made sense now.

"You know you could've just said you wanted to cuddle." Makoto was obviously enjoying this.

"I didn't know if you wanted to..." Haru offered as an excuse.

"Of course I want to!" Makoto kissed Haru on the cheek. "Haru-Chan is so cute." He murmured.

"I am not." He disagreed, although he was quite clearly losing this battle. (Although he would never admit how much he loves it when Makoto calls him cute.)

Makoto chuckled once more. "I think he is." He entwined their fingers together.

"Let's go to bed, ne? I promise we can cuddle every single night if that's what Haru wants." Makoto smiled gently.

Haru nodded. "I do." He said in all seriousness.

"Me too."

That night they both slept even warmer.


	2. Jealousy

Haru always had been a naturally possessive person.

Specifically for one person: Makoto.

He can remember as far back to elementary school when Rin came along.

He had his suspicions about the shady kid, especially when he started hanging around his best friend. Although he was a very intelligent child, he couldn't exactly pinpoint this strange emotion. All he knew was that every time Rin and Makoto talked, he felt... Tingly. But not in a good way. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach, dizziness in his head. Being the bright child he was, he tried to rationally think this out.

Was it sadness? Yes.

Was it anger? Definitely.

Did he dislike Rin? Not particularly.

So what was it?

Things only got worse in middle school. What used to be a slight discomfort had evolved into an emotional crisis.

It seemed like every girl in their grade wanted to go out with Makoto.

He would often get several love confessions, which he politely declined each.

Of course Makoto kindly told each girl that it was nothing personal but he just wasn't interested in a relationship. With a gentle smile, he would insist that they could still be friends.

Haru was seething with rage each time it happened.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! Couldn't they see he didn't want to be bothered with that nonsense?!

Couldn't they see he had someone else?

Haru scolded himself. He shouldn't think like that... Makoto could do whatever he wanted... But then why... Why did he turn down every love confession? Some of the girls who had asked him out were actually very nice and seemed to Makoto's type. What was he waiting for? Was there someone specific he was waiting for?

Haru felt a sharp stab in his chest.

What if Makoto was in love with someone?

But... Why would that bother him so much?

Again he tried to rationalize himself. He would just be worried for his friend is all. He wouldn't want him to get hurt.

Well, that was part of it at least.

But then came the worst of them all.

Kisumi Shigino.

It had all been child's play before that pink candy floss haired bimbo came around.

It started out as a normal friendship. Kisumi seemed to be a pretty decent kid, maybe a little annoying and whiney, but nothing Haru couldn't handle.

That was, until he saw Kisumi's true colors.

After a while, Kisumi talked to Haru less and less. He now felt like a third wheel around the two. Makoto always tried to include Haru, but the strawberry haired tormentor always found a sly way to butt Haru out. He had never felt anything more than annoyance towards Rin or any girl that asked Makoto out, but this was something different. He despised that little manipulative twit.

One particular day stuck out.

"Hey, Makoto! Wanna come shoot some hoops with me?" Kisumi asked.

Makoto smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but no thanks. Haru doesn't really like basketball." Haru felt an indescribable satisfaction that Makoto's first instinct was to consider his opinion and he didn't even have to say anything; Makoto just knew. "Maybe we can do something else?" He offered.

Kisumi pouted. "Aww, come on! We have a really big game coming up! We really need to practice, right?"

Haru's satisfaction was short-lived. Damn that Kisumi. That little devil always knew how to get his way. And of course it would work; Makoto wasn't going to let his team lose because of him.

"I guess you're right..." Makoto wore a sad expression. "You can come too if you want, Haru." He said hopefully.

Haru shook his head. He might wring that conniving brat's neck if he had to be around him anymore. It... hurt to see Makoto and him together.

"Are you sure you won't get lonely?" Makoto asked like a doting mother.

Haru nodded distantly. Of course he would be alone. It's not like he had any other friends.

"Sorry, Haru. This game is really important. I'll be back soon, okay?" Haru gave another absent nod, tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't let them show. He was not about to make Makoto miss his practice and he sure as hell was not about to cry in front of Kisumi.

"Well, bye!" Makoto gave a weak smile, as if he didn't exactly like the this situation either.

Kisumi playfully put his arm around Makoto's neck and the two laughed.

Haru bit his tongue to distract himself from the tears threatening to spill over.

Kisumi turned around while Makoto wasn't paying attention and stuck his tongue out at the abandoned boy.

Haru soon discovered the answer to what he was feeling:

Jealousy.

The first year of high school rolled around, and thank goodness them and that despicable cotton candy haired poser finally went separate ways. It was back to the normal routine of lovestruck girls swooning over Makoto, which was annoying, but at least none of them successfully invaded their bubble.

But the threat still loomed over him.

What if one day the right girl asked? Or even worse... what if Makoto asks the girl? What would he even do if Makoto did go out with someone?

He would get left behind.

The thought made his stomach turn. Did any of those girls even appreciate how kind and selfless he was? Know how to soothe Makoto when he had a nightmare? Know what his favorite food is when he has a stressful day? Know how to tell his real smiles from his fake ones? Know his siblings' favorite game?

But then again, he was the only one who knew all that.

The second year of high school came soon enough.

And what a year that was.

Makoto only got more attention than ever when he joined the swim team.

It seemed like everywhere he went he drew a crowd.

And as Haru grew older, he identified his feelings more clearly.

He was in love with Makoto.

Desperately.

The third year of high school was probably one of the worst years of Haru's life.

And in some ways, the best.

The year he felt more frustrated and conflicted than ever before.

The year he had his first fight with Makoto.

But also the year that him and Makoto confessed their love for each other.

It was after Haru had returned from Australia.

"Haru..." Makoto cleared his throat. "I-I need to tell you something." The poor boy was trembling. Haru wondered what could possibly be so nerve-wracking. "Please don't hate me, I just need to tell you... " Makoto was blushing deeply. "I've always loved you, Haru." Makoto closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Haru's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "I know you don't feel the same just please don't hate me!" Before Haru's brain could process what was happening, he reached up and pulled Makoto's face down to his and pressed their lips together. Haru could feel Makoto's erratic pulse under his hands. Haru finally broke the kiss gently, (scared Makoto was going to pass out.) And he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and pulled him closer.

"W-what?" Makoto was stuttering and blinking rapidly. Haru silenced him.

He finally got to say the words that he had been aching to say his entire life.

"I love you, Makoto."

And that was probably the best night of Haru's life.

And now, a couple years later, Haru felt so relieved to have their feelings out in the open; He didn't have to be so jealous all the time.

Well, sort of.

"Ne, Haru, what are you thinking about?" Makoto wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind.

"Mm. Nothing."

He would still have to watch out for that Kisumi though.


	3. Meow

He may not seem like the type sometimes, but Makoto can be a very observant person.

Especially when it comes to Haru. Everything about him. Like how he's most ticklish on his stomach, how sweet his smile is when he thinks no one is looking, how he likes to wear Makoto's clothes more than his own, and how his sapphire eyes light up when he sees water.

And how Haru actually acts a lot like a cat.

For one he was extremely possessive. Haru was shameless in claiming his territory. He didn't care how many people were around; He would not hesitate to sit in Makoto's lap if he didn't like the way someone was looking at his Makoto or if he just needed attention.

It was a while back when all their friends were at their apartment, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Sousuke. Makoto was talking to everyone and just being so friendly, Haru craved more. He just plopped down onto Makoto's lap and hugged his neck unashamedly.

"Eh!" Makoto exclaimed in surprise, blushing furiously. He then laughed softly and hugged Haru back.

Haru loved being petted; But on his own conditions. Makoto knew when it was okay to stroke his hair and hug him, and when it wasn't.

When Haru was acting affectionate and clinging to Makoto's waist, Makoto knew it was an invitation to hold him and stroke his hair. After stressful days, Haru would fall into Makoto's warm arms and let him pet him until he fell asleep.

On days when the pool was closed, Haru was usually in a more foul mood.

Makoto would run Haru a warm bath and give him his space until he appeared to be a little more optimistic.

Haru was a naturally antisocial, stubborn person.

Makoto loved that about him though.

One day Haru hid under a blanket, refusing to meet up with Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa, and Rei, even though they had all agreed to it about a week ago. Haru had been under a lot of stress lately, between school, and swimming, etc.

"I don't feel like it." Haru said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "Just tell them I'm sick."

Makoto knelt down to the heap of blankets and uncovered Haru's head.

"Please, Haru. I know you don't really like this kind of thing, but it'll be good for you. We haven't seen them in a while. You should take a break." He said softly.

Haru covered his head again. "I don't feel like seeing people. If you want to go, then go."

"But, Haru... It'll be pointless if you're not there." Makoto smiled softly. Haru slowly uncovered his head. Damn Makoto. He just always had a way of being persuasive like that. Haru sighed loudly to show his discontent. "You owe me."

"I promise I'll do anything Haru wants."

"We're having mackerel all week. And we cuddle when we get back. And we're taking a bath. And I'm wearing your clothes."

Makoto laughed. "Thank you, Haru-Chan!"

"And drop the -Chan!"

Makoto could always tell when Haru was feeling insecure or in need of attention.

He would act so fidgety and rub up against Makoto, hoping Makoto would touch him back or just give him some kind of reassurance that he hadn't forgotten about him and that he still loved him.

It would usually happen when Makoto had been busy or stressed out for a long time.

Makoto was studying extremely hard for a test he had in Literature the next day.

His grade in that class was okay, it just wasn't as high as he wanted it to be and this was his chance to raise it up.

Makoto had been studying hard all week and Haru was feeling neglected. Makoto sighed loudly and Haru looked over to him. The poor boy looked so tired. He was wearing his glasses and his brows were furrowed, his mouth twisted in a frown. Haru wished he could take away his pain somehow. He wished his test would just be over already; He missed Makoto cuddling with him when he got home, rambling on about frivolous things, and his adorable optimism.

Haru sat behind him and rested his head on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto gave him a kiss on the cheek and returned to his work with a softer expression. Haru huffed; He needed more than that. He began to massage Makoto's shoulders hoping for another reward. Makoto sighed contentedly and leaned into Haru's gentle touch. "Mm, thank you Haru."

Yet again, Haru craved more. He moved one hand into Makoto's hair and stroked it lovingly. It suddenly occurred to Makoto what Haru was doing: He wanted attention. His poor Haru had been feeling so neglected and lonely. He hadn't been giving Haru the love and closeness he deserved. Makoto closed his book and pushed it aside.

"C'mere." He murmured. Haru eagerly fell into Makoto's open arms with a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't forget about you, I'm just so stressed out... I'm so sorry." Makoto rested his head on Haru's, which was nestled into his chest.

"It's not your fault. I just want Makoto to be happy."

Makoto smiled at that. "I love you, Haru."

Haru smiled a little. "I love you."

Makoto laughed to himself. Haru really was like a cat.

Haru looked over to him. "What?"

Makoto just smirked and shook his head.

Haru was not satisfied with that answer and walked over to him with crossed arms.

"Tell me."

Makoto smiled and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist.

"I was just thinking... Haru is a lot like a cat."

Haru huffed and turned away. "Makoto, you baka! I am not!"

"I think so. It's not like it's an insult. I like cats."

"Well in that case, Makoto is a dog."

Makoto paused for a second to consider. "Yeah, I guess so." He laughed softly.

"You're not supposed to be happy about it!" Haru poked Makoto on the nose. "Anyways, I would be a dolphin."


	4. Sick

Among the most annoying things in life, near the top of Haru's list was being sick. (The first was Kisumi.)

Being sick meant that:

1\. He couldn't swim.

2\. He felt awful.

3\. He got so bored.

4\. He felt so weak.

5\. He was a burden to Makoto.

6\. He got extremely moody.

Haru had only been sick for one day when he started to get squirmy. He'd barely left the couch at all and he was aching to swim; Or at least jog or walk or something other than read, sleep, watch TV, or play video games. Haru knew that exerting himself physically would only delay his recovery, but it was really tempting at the moment (even though he was so weak he could hardly walk). He tried to draw or make some kind of craft, but found that his creativity was drained. Haru groaned.

Almost on cue, Makoto walked out of the kitchen with his medicine. He knelt down beside Haru and tilted his chin upward to give him the bitter liquid.

Haru huffed. He hated being so helpless. He would've taken it himself, but his muscles were so weak that he could barely reach his arm out. The sour liquid was supposed to taste like cherry, but Haru thought that the people who made it obviously didn't know what fruit tasted like. He choked it down while gagging.

Makoto's green eyes were full of sympathy and he stroked Haru's hair as he gave him a glass of water.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Haru."

Haru sighed. It wasn't even Makoto's fault for crying out loud! If it was anyone's fault it was probably his own! It was most likely because he swam even when the pool was freezing cold.

"It's not your fault, Makoto." He said a little harshly, a combination of his sore throat and his irritation at Makoto being so oblivious.

Makoto recoiled slightly. "D-Do you need anything? I know I can't cook, but I can go get something for you." He held Haru's hand.

With the taste of mucus and rotten cherry flavor in his mouth and an uneasy stomach, food was the last thing on his mind. Haru shook his head.

"What about a book or a movie or something?" Makoto rubbed soothing circles on the back of Haru's hand. Haru shook his head again, he wouldn't be able to focus on entertainment with this splitting headache he had.

"If you need anything at all, let me know." Makoto kissed his forehead and sat down next to him.

It wasn't long before Haru erupted into a violent coughing fit, only making his headache and nauseous stomach ten times worse. Makoto rubbed his back tenderly while giving him a drink of water. Haru hated this so much; He didn't like having to be taken care of like an injured kitten. He was just wasting Makoto's time.

Makoto's expression was full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Haru sighed. "I'm fine, Makoto, don't worry about me."

"I can get you some more water or-"

Something finally snapped inside of Haru. This sickness had finally broken him and it just so happened that Makoto was the one around to receive its backlash.

"I said I'm fine! I'm not a child or a pet, Makoto! I can take care of myself!"

Immediately as the words left his tongue, a thousand profanities screamed in his mind. Why had he said that?!

He couldn't even bear the hurt on Makoto's face, with his giant kicked puppy eyes and tears already forming in the corners. Makoto's face was not meant for sadness, it was meant for happiness and kindness; He looked painfully heartbroken. Haru covered his mouth, hoping that somehow the words would go back in.

"I-I'm sorry, Haru... I just wanted to help... I didn't mean to treat you like that at all..." His voice was shaking. "I-I'm going to the library, so I won't bug you. " He got up and headed to the door quickly.

Haru mustered up every shred of strength in his body to stand up and follow him.

"Wait! Makoto, ah fuck!" He grabbed his head, realizing he stood up too soon and was seeing stars from his torturous headache. "Makoto! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He felt like the biggest asshole in the entire universe. His sweet Makoto definitely didn't deserve to be snapped at like that for no reason. Makoto hadn't even done anything wrong. He'd given him medicine, insisted on sleeping with him on the couch, and ran errands for anything Haru wanted.

He felt like such a bastard.

Makoto stared down at the floor with teary eyes. Haru cupped Makoto's cheeks with his hands, forcing the taller boy to look at him. Makoto looked at him pitifully, actually making Haru's heart shatter into a million pieces. Just to think, he was the cause of his angel's tears.

"You know I didn't mean that right? I would never mean that. I'm so sorry." He murmured and stroked Makoto's cheeks, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you Makoto, I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that." He chanted, cradling the olive haired boy's head.

Makoto gently returned the embrace and shook his head. "It's my fault.. I shouldn't have been so annoying. I'm sorry, Haru." His voice was so small and guilty it made Haru wince.

"No! It's not your fault. You did everything right, Makoto, it's just- ugh, I'm such an asshole." He hid his head in Makoto's chest. "I don't deserve you."

"That's not true, Haru! You're just a little grumpy because you're not feeling well... I know how much you hate being sick." Makoto held the shorter boy tighter.

Of course Makoto would understand. He always did.

"You shouldn't have to take care of me." Haru frowned.

"Don't be silly, Haru. I want to." Makoto kissed the top of his head.

Haru sighed. How had he gotten so lucky? He had the most perfect, angelic, loving, selfless boyfriend ever. "I'm sorry, Makoto."

Makoto finally smiled a real smile. "It's really okay, Haru. I know you didn't mean it."

"I love you." Haru looked up to him with apologetic blue eyes.

Makoto chuckled softly. "I love you too, Haru-chan." He placed a gentle kiss on Haru's cheek.

Haru supposed he would let the -Chan slide this time.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Makoto had a secret:

Haru talked in his sleep.

Haru may be a quiet person when he is awake, but it was the opposite when he was asleep.

Makoto would sometimes stay awake for hours just listening to what went on in Haru's mind and even carry on conversations with him.

"Mmm. Makoto." Haru mumbled.

"Yes, Haru-chan?" Makoto smiled and held the sleeping boy.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, silly. So much." He kissed Haru's cheek.

Haru smiled unconsciously. "I know."

Makoto chuckled softly. Haru was so cute like this; It was like he was at the dentist and he had been given a dose of laughing gas.

"Do you love me?" Makoto whispered, a little curious for his answer.

"Baka, Makoto! Baka, baka, baka! Of course!" Haru yelled incoherently.

Makoto laughed quietly. "Okay, okay!" He paused for a second. Is this really what Haru thought about a lot? If Makoto loved him?

"You do know I love you, right, Haru-chan? You know I'll never leave you?" Makoto asked with concern.

Haru turned uncomfortably. After a long pause, he choked out an almost unintelligible sentence. "Makoto is too good... Could find someone better..." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "K-Kisumi!"

Makoto gasped and rocked him back and forth.

"H-Haru! No! No, no, no! That's not true! Haru is the only one I would ever want! I don't love Kisumi or anyone else!"

Makoto rubbed his back soothing, cradling his head against his chest and prayed he wouldn't wake up. He kissed the top of the smaller boy's head.

"I would never, ever leave you. I promise."

Like the flip of a switch, Haru's tears stopped. His face morphed into a dazed smile. "Me too. Mkay?"

Makoto smiled and kissed his nose. "Sounds good to me."

Haru frowned. "On the mouth, baka!"

Makoto chuckled and obeyed, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Haruka."

Even in his sleep, Haru blushed deeply. "Love you, Mako." He slurred sleepily.

Haru rested with his arms wrapped around Makoto's waist and his head on his broad chest. His breathing soon became soft and steady, so Makoto supposed Haru was done talking. Makoto felt so lucky; Haru was such an angel.

The next morning, Haru woke up with the sweetest smile. Makoto noticed and smiled back.

"Did you have a good dream?"

Haru's cheeks flushed a deep red and he nodded.

"About what?"

"Makoto."

"And what did Makoto do?"

"He told me he loves me."

Makoto chuckled. "Of course I do, silly. So much." He gave Haru a kiss on the cheek.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said in the dream too."

Makoto froze. So... that's the dream Haru was talking about?! He remembered all that?

Haru's eyes widened. "How did you... know... that?" Makoto bit his lip. Haru's face suddenly morphed into embarrassed horror. "D-Do... I... talk... in... my... sleep?!"

The heist had been exposed.

"MAKOTO!"

Bonus:

"What did I say?!"

"Haru, please calm down, it was n-"

"TELL ME."

"Eh! R-Really, it was nothing embarrassing, just cute!"

"I'm sleeping on the couch from now on."

"H-Haru, please listen-"

"I'M SLEEPING ON THE COUCH."

(Of course, he never really did. He loves cuddling too much.)


	6. Perfect

Makoto chewed and swallowed contentedly. "Mm. Perfect, Haru! Thank you so much!"

Haru blushed faintly. Makoto's adorable appreciation for his cooking made him so shy every time.

"It's nothing special..." Haru hopelessly tried to cover up a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Makoto laughed, obviously enjoying it when Haru got so flustered like this. "I think it is."

Haru couldn't argue anymore and just sat down at the table to taste some of the squid he made to see if it was indeed perfect. He took a bite. It was pretty good, he supposed, not any different than how he usually made it. But Makoto acted like it was the best thing he'd ever eaten. In fact, Makoto did that to anything he made. Makoto's reaction would've made the average person think that everything Haru made was actually intricately crafted by the hands of angels.

Haru wondered... Did Makoto actually like his cooking? Or was he just lying to spare his feelings? But if Makoto lied about his cooking... Then what else has Makoto lied about? His artwork? His swimming? Did Haru do things that actually bothered Makoto but he remained silent to keep the peace?

The thought disturbed him massively.

Luckily, Haru came up with a plan to wring the truth out of him.

The next day before Makoto came home from university, Haru prepared a devilish meal. He started out with normal rice and curry. He then added every horrible ingredient he could think of: garlic, cilantro, horseradish, mayonnaise, black pepper, hot sauce, and an excessive amount of salt. Haru knew that if Makoto said this meal was good, he was _definitely_ lying. Haru winced just from smelling it.

Makoto came home and immediately gave Haru a giant hug and kiss. After a while he sat down at the table wearily. Haru set down his evil concoction on the table and dished some out on Makoto's plate.

"It's a new recipe. Tell me what you think, honestly."

Makoto smiled and agreed. He then excitedly proceeded to try Haru's new dish. Haru knew he saw a glimpse of shock in Makoto's eyes when he took a bite, which Makoto immediately covered up with a pleasant expression and tried to keep from gagging. Makoto struggled to swallow, but after he finally choked down the disgusting substance, he gave a signature smile. "It's really... unique!" He laughed nervously.

Haru frowned. He was dodging the question. "Do you like it?"

Haru could make out a bead of sweat forming on Makoto's brow and he was fidgeting.

"Do I like it?" Makoto repeated anxiously. "It's... It's... perfect Haru! Thank you for making it... You go to so much trouble for me." Makoto tilted his head to the side with another radiant smile. The idiot even went to take another bite.

Haru stopped him and pushed the bowl away.

"Makoto you baka! That's not a real recipe! I wanted to see if you would lie to me and you did!" Haru accused and crossed his arms to show his discontent. "What else do you lie about, then?"

Makoto's green eyes went wide and he recoiled from the sudden change of events. "I-I didn't... Lie... I think everything Haru makes is perfect." He said in a small voice. "Makoto! You cannot say you honestly think this," Haru motioned to the rancid curry. "Is perfect! Just admit it! You lie to make me happy!" Haru huffed, on the verge of tears.

"I'm not lying!" Makoto said desperately. "Honestly!" But his voice suddenly softened. "I-I just... I shouldn't judge what Haru makes or does... Because... He's too good for me..."

Haru's teary sapphire eyes widened. Is that really how Makoto felt?

"I'm grateful that Haru does anything for me... I really don't know why you put up with me... So I shouldn't complain... I'm sorry Haru..." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet, obviously feeling guilty after his scolding.

Haru sighed and gave in, sitting down on Makoto's lap. Haru softly nudged Makoto's chin up to look him in the eyes. Haru regretted doing so after meeting Makoto's kicked puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Makoto. I didn't mean to be so harsh... I just want you to tell me the truth, okay? Forget all that nonsense about not deserving me because it's not true; If you don't like something I do or make or whatever, then just tell me. It would make me much happier." Haru stroked Makoto's cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

Makoto nodded distantly. "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. "I haven't ever lied about anything else except that, though. Everything else Haru has made is perfect! I promise!"

Haru rested his head on Makoto's collarbone, scoffing slightly. "Thank you, Makoto. But... that's not true."

Makoto smiled gently and rested his arms around Haru's shoulders. "I think it is."

Haru rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, to which Makoto blushed and his stomach grumbled. "Maybe we should go out to get something to eat, ne?" Makoto hesitantly suggested.

Haru smirked and headed to the kitchen and came back with a dish of Makoto's favorite beef curry.

"This one is untainted."

Makoto's eyes lit up and he laughed softly. "Haru-chan really is perfect." He said quietly.


	7. Thunderstorm

Booming thunder shook Haru and Makoto's apartment, making Makoto flinch harshly and squeeze the pillow he was holding tighter. It was obvious that he was trying his best to conceal the terror that threatened to wrack his body, but Haru could see the taller boy's slight trembling and a glimpse of fear in his emerald eyes.

Haru knew this was coming, though, he had seen the weather report and prepared. He turned on a lamp in their room, made Makoto some warm tea, and suggested that they go to bed early.

Not early enough, though.

As soon as Makoto had gotten into the bed, thunder started to roar and heavy rain hammered against the window, and his eyes widened in dread. Haru groaned internally. He had hoped that Makoto would fall asleep before the storm started.

Makoto didn't get so frightened at every thunderstorm; It was usually only loud, destructive storms like the one tonight that disturbed him so much. Normal storms were only moderately unsettling.

Another clap of thunder sounded along with a flash of lightning. Makoto gulped and gripped the pillow so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Haru looked at him with sympathy and joined him on the bed, immediately touching his face. "Makoto."

Makoto's expression eased ever so slightly at Haru's gentle touch. "I'm fine." He said softly, although his voice was clearly shaking. He even tried to conjure up a small smile, but it came across as forced and painful.

Haru felt so sickened at Makoto's fake smiles. The idiot was always so worried about being an inconvenience; Haru could would never fathom how Makoto would in any way or circumstance be a burden. He shook his head. "Stop, Makoto. You're not fine."

Makoto protested weakly. "I-I'm okay, Haru-"

"Come here." It wasn't an offer, it was an order. Haru scooted up against the headboard of the bed and opened up his legs and arms, urging Makoto to let him hold him.

"H-Haru... It's okay, you don't have to-"

A particularly powerful boom echoed through the small room and Makoto softly yelped and practically flung himself onto Haru. It was an awkward position, as Makoto was much larger and taller than the other, but neither minded. Haru was fine if it made Makoto feel safer, more comfortable.

Makoto hid his head into Haru's smaller chest, now trembling violently.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, H-Haru... I'm such a-"

Haru cut him off, not wanting to hear what Makoto thought himself to be. "Stop, Makoto! Don't be sorry, I want to." Haru rubbed Makoto's back soothingly in a steady rhythm and kissed the top of his fluffy, olive hair.

"I s-shouldn't be s-so scared, I-I'm pathetic." Makoto whimpered.

"That's enough, Makoto! Look at me." Haru would never allow anyone in the universe to talk about Makoto like that, let alone Makoto himself. Haru tilted up the taller boy's face and his blue eyes met Makoto's teary green ones.

"You are not pathetic Makoto. You are a normal person who has normal fears. But you know how you're different?" Haru cupped Makoto's face, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're brave."

Makoto scoffed humorlessly.

"You don't believe me? Who is it that still swims even though he's terrified of drowning? Who is it that jumped into the ocean to save his friend in the middle of a giant storm? Who is it that would run outside right now into this torrential storm if it meant helping someone?"

Makoto blushed deeply and tried to look away, but he already knew he lost this battle. "Anyone would..."

"You're wrong, Makoto. Not many would." Haru's sapphire eyes bore into Makoto.

The taller boy suddenly felt very shy and tucked his head back into Haru's safe chest. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's waist.

Haru responded by planting several tiny kisses on the top of Makoto's head and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Bravery isn't about how many fears you have... It's about how many you overcome." Haru looked away and blushed furiously, mortified at the cheesy statement he just let slip, so he added, "Or... something like that."

Makoto slowly looked up. After a short silence, he let out a tiny giggle.

Haru huffed and his blush deepened. "Shut up." He said without a single trace of menace, he was happy that Makoto seemed a little less frightened.

Makoto just giggled once more, making Haru's heart do little flips in his chest.

"Heh, it's just- Haru is blushing!" The taller boy said just before continuing to chuckle adorably. "So cute!"

Haru's cheeks burned and he was sure Makoto could feel his pounding heart. Damn it. Makoto knew what it did to him when he called him cute. "I-Idiot."

Makoto just smiled like a saint. "Mhm. But your idiot, remember?"

Haru couldn't help but smile and lightly hit Makoto with a pillow. "Go to sleep, Makoto."

Makoto laughed warmly and leaned forward into Haru's chest. After a short silence of Haru stroking the taller boy's hair, Makoto softly murmured, "Thank you, Haru... For being here for me..." The heartfelt words were muffled against Haru's shirt.

"I told you... I want to." Haru kissed Makoto's forehead. "I love you, Makoto."

Makoto smiled one of Haru's favorite smiles. The smiles that just seemed to radiate sunshine and all things pure and gentle, that just captured Makoto's entire nature in one small curving of his lips, and crinkles next to those innocent green eyes. The smiles that made Haru know for certain that Makoto was an angel; An angel who loved him more than life itself.

And Haru loved Makoto the same.

Makoto raised his head to kiss Haru's chest, right where his heart was.

"I love you, Haruka."

If Makoto hadn't felt Haru's pounding heart before, he definitely did now. Haru nudged Makoto's chin up and softly pressed their lips together. Makoto held him closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Makoto leaned his head back down on Haru's chest.

Another lightning bolt illuminated the small bedroom followed by the most blaring, resonating explosion of thunder. Makoto whimpered and held onto Haru like his life depended on it, like if he let go he might lose Haru forever and be swept away into complete isolation and darkness.

Haru held him with the same force, nuzzling his neck in a calming way.

"It's, okay, Makoto, it's okay." He soothed, his voice slowly lulling Makoto to sleep. "I'm here."


End file.
